Love Uproots Us All
by TiffyAngel
Summary: Chapter 9 is now up! 9-2-03
1. Default Chapter

1 PROLOGUE—GIVE ME BIRTH  
  
  
  
A/N: Pay close attention to detail! This is a totally different story line with totally different characters (it is in no way linked to A Slave's Gift). It takes place after the Cell Games just cuz there's so much free time to kill there with stories! =) Hope you like this, it was an inspiration spawned by my boredom in Math Analysis (I still luv ya, Mr. Enge)!  
  
Now here's the Prologue and Chapter 1 just to accommodate ff.net's weird numbering system! =)  
  
* * = Nail  
  
~ ~ = Evergreen and/or Trees  
  
' ' = Telepathy  
  
( ) = Piccolo's private thoughts  
  
* * * * * *  
  
~He was sitting there meditating again, his green lids squeezed shut. His cape fluttered about his purple gi-ed body as he leaned against a rather large redwood tree. Its branches stretched toward the sky like open arms. I would have killed to be my sister at that point. It wasn't fair that all the years I'd gazed longingly upon his handsome face, beckoning him to take reprieve in my shade, he didn't give me the time of day. It was as if he purposefully ignored me! As if... he knew...~  
  
1.1 CHAPTER 1—X MARKS THE SPOT  
  
  
  
*Crap! I can feel it again!* Nail barked inside Piccolo's head.  
  
'I know… what IS it?'  
  
*I told you, something is whacked up with this forest! It's like something's watchin' us!*  
  
'Feh, like what? The birds? The trees?'  
  
*The TREES! I swear to Kami-sama it's the trees!*  
  
'…You're real fucked up, I hope you know that…'  
  
*No! No! I swear!*  
  
'Nail, shut up and let me meditate in peace…'  
  
*But--*  
  
'NAIL!'  
  
*Sorry…*  
  
Sweat trickled down Piccolo's forehead as he focused on the ki he sensed in the forest. It was strongest when he was near the Evergreen, the small, puny tree that was barely a half-century old. Standing up slowly he eyed the tree across from him and approached it.  
  
~This must be the second time he's actually glanced my way… his deep obsidian eyes are spellbinding. He… He looks lonelier today, moreso than usual… Poor thing, I haven't seen that boy, Gohan, with him for at least six months… and now he just works out alone or with a double of himself… I think he called it 'split-form' while talking to Gohan one day… Oh, his voice…~  
  
(I swear it's as if I've pin pointed this strange ki right… here…) he splayed his emerald-skinned fingers against the rough bark of the Evergreen. (Is Nail right or am I just going crazy?)  
  
~Goodness! He's really here! Right infront of me, touching me for the first time! Uh-oh… not that caterpillar again!!!~ the tree's voice tittered, falling on all ears except Piccolo's.  
  
A black, fuzzy worm inched down the tree, tickling the bark with its furry little body.  
  
~Oh Kami-sama, please stop! Oh, he tickles so much!~  
  
Piccolo glared as the tiny beast wiggled its way onto his finger.  
  
*Wow! Piccolo has a friiiiieeeeend!* Nail giggled like a girl, mocking the demon.  
  
'Back off or I'll fry it!' Plucking the creature off the tree he held it in his large palm.  
  
"Feh," he smirked, "You'd do yourself a favor to leave me well enough alone…" He set the caterpillar on a leafy-green bush to his right and returned his gaze to the Evergreen.  
  
(Now I know all things have ki… rocks, oceans, animals, and humans… it's because of Earth's many naturally occurring kis that a Spirit Bomb can be created… but the levels are so low that they're almost insensible, otherwise I'd have lost my mind a long time ago! So… why can I sense such a strange power from this forest?… More specifically, this particular tree…)  
  
The sun was turning in for the day and still Piccolo studied the tree for any sign or reason for the ki he sensed. Circling around it like a wolf would do with its prey and grazing his finger's over the Evergreen's rough skin, he collected data and observations that yielded no reasonable conclusions.  
  
'That's it… I'm chopping it down tomorrow!' he growled in frustration.  
  
*Hey! You can't do that!*  
  
'And why not? It's driving me crazy!'  
  
*It's just a tree! That's cold!*  
  
"Nail!" he shouted aloud, "It'll be kindling by tomorrow night!" narrowing his eyes Piccolo shot two eye lasers at the base of the tree, scorching an X into its flesh.  
  
~Wow, that burns!!! Ouch! Oh, that better not catch fire!~  
  
The demon lord snarled and stormed off into a thicket of green weeds, heading for his cave.  
  
~~Evergreen! Evergreen! Oh no dear, you're going to die tomorrow!~~  
  
~Oak, is that you?~  
  
~~Yes dear, it is I! Oh goodness, that terrible terrible man! He is planning on taking your life!~~  
  
~…He… He can't mean it…~  
  
The leaves between the giant Oak and the Evergreen rustled, the wind carrying their words. Words that the trees and woodland creatures could hear and understand but fell mutely on the deaf ears of humans and a certain demon.  
  
~~When a man wants a tree dead he means it! He can tell you are more than what you appear to be…~~  
  
~I didn't know he could…~ was the reply.  
  
~~It's because YOU fell in love with him! That changes your ki signature! Us trees must save ourselves by only being the acquaintances to Earthlings; offer them shade, shelter, food… if we offer our heart they'll KNOW we are more than just organic compounds! Their ignorance is our bliss! As long as they assume that anything that doesn't walk on two feet, speak through its mouth, or have needs or emotions, is non-living then we are all safe! But YOU! You're in love with him!!! And now you are going to die!!!~~ Sap poured from the giant Oak as her leaves drooped sorrowfully in the wind, her own tears.  
  
~~I know!~~ the Oak's leaves suddenly shivered, ~~I know a way to save you!!!~~  
  
~How?~  
  
~~I'll give my ki to you! With both of our kis combined they'll reach the normal human level five! You can become a human and avoid murder!~~  
  
Evergreen was silent for a long time before she rustled her leaves in response, ~But without your ki… you'll die…~  
  
~~Dear, I've lived a good five hundred years. You, young one, have barely begun to live. It would be a cryin' shame to lose you now. Please, I'd rest in peace knowing I saved your life.~~  
  
~Oh noble Oak… I dare not refuse if it'll please you.~  
  
~~And it would too! I love you, Evergreen, take care!~~  
  
~Thank you Grandma Oak, I love you too!~  
  
A small glowing ball emerged from the large Oak and entered the young Evergreen, engulfing its form in a blinding gold light. As the lifeless Oak crashed to the ground the glowing form of Evergreen twisted and turned, shaping delicate fingers and long, slender legs; hair burst forth from the leaves and the face was formed.  
  
As the light died down the newly created human fell to the forest floor, unconscious.  
  
A/N: If you wonderful people would be so kind… could you please review this? I'd be eternally grateful!!! =)  
  
Also, A Slave's Gift has NOT been abandoned. I just want to use this as an outlet for Writer's Block when my other story gives me trouble, expect an update on it soon though! 


	2. Forest Creature

1 CHAPTER 2—FOREST CREATURE  
  
A/N: Wow, I got reviewed the same day I put this up! *blushes* Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me! And I feel… INSPIRED! Here's a new chappie!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Stirring after a few hours, Evergreen crawled over to Oak's fallen body. Tears silently filled her eyes, surprising her with their presence but at the same time seeming to fit the pitiful mood she felt herself being drawn into. Climbing onto Oak's trunk somewhat clumsily (A/N: Hey, trees may look all tall and powerful but human legs are much more graceful than still limbs!), Evergreen sat down, running her hands over her dead friend's bark. Oak's final resting place was over a pond in the middle of the clearing, her large branches pointing in the direction that Piccolo had sauntered off in just a little while ago.  
  
Evergreen's gaze cast downward at the sparkling depths below her, her reflection staring right back. The hair on her head, she realized, was dark brown at the roots and slowly bled to a lighter brown, then lime green, and finally dark emerald at the tips. Her eyes were glowing jewels, bright jade-green illuminant orbs with matching eyebrows. Her skin was a deep, bronzy tan with dark brown lines tracing jaggedly down every inch of skin. Although her flesh looked like bark it was smooth as silk, the lines being mere birthmarks. Her nails were long and naturally stained forest green. A tree nymph.  
  
Wrapping her bare arms and naked body around Oak, she let the tears slip past her soft lashes as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~Oh Oak……………….~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day, Piccolo arose with the rising sun, taking in its bright orange rays.  
  
'Now for that tree!'  
  
*Pic, please leave it alone…*  
  
'I don't think so…' and he headed toward the clearing he frequented. Many things had changed, he could tell by the way the wind rustled the trees leaves overhead, singing a tune more sorrowful than he could ever hope to understand. The ki Piccolo had sensed the other day was also different… it was stronger.  
  
Reaching the clearing the demon noticed the large Oak over the small pond. Then he realized his target tree was gone.  
  
(What the?)  
  
Upon reaching the empty space where Evergreen once stood the demon saw no signs of uprooting or sawing to have resulted in the tree's removal.  
  
*What the Hell?*  
  
'That's what I'd like to know…'  
  
A scream pierced Piccolo's ears, followed by a loud splash. Spinning on his heels the demon watched as a small hand clutched a long branch on the Oak. He waited for the person to surface… and waited.  
  
*I don't think they're coming up…*  
  
'Shit…' he rolled his eyes, striped his weighted turban and cape off (A/N: take it off! Take it ALL off!), and dove into the pond. Grabbing the person around their torso, the demon yanked his prisoner to the surface.  
  
It was a female.  
  
Treading water the Namek stared at her strange features, "Who the Hell are you and what are you doing in my forest?" (That's it, scare her off and no questions will be asked. Stupid human females.)  
  
"I…" she placed a tiny hand to her dark brown lips, surprised by the sound of her own voice, "I am… a human… and this is NOT your forest! The forest is owned by no one!"  
  
"Feh. Look, I know you're a human! Do I look stupid to you?! Who the fuck are you?!"  
  
"…My name is Evergreen…"  
  
A/N: Well folks, that's all for now! I hope you likes! Thank you again for reviewing! Also, I'm feeling really inspirational with this story and I have actually begun drawing pictures of scenes relating to this storyline. I think I might actually start a mini-site just to post pictures on to give you all an idea of what this QT looks like and just to make it more FairyTale-ish (you know, story book style). I'm not making any promises but it's getting to be a really good idea… but the earliest I'd start it would be June 20th after my school year is over! Hate finals… *grumble grumble* Oh well, I'm done with Health and AP US History and English III, so I only have 3 finals this semester! Heehee! 


	3. Some Things Aren't Impossible

CHAPTER 3-SOME THINGS AREN'T IMPOSSIBLE  
  
Oh my God!!!! It works!!! Ff.net WOOOOOOOOORRRKSSS!!!! Holy shiznitz!!! =D Enjoy all! Please R/R if you likes!!!!  
  
Reminder: * * = Nail ~ ~ = Evergreen and/or Trees ' ' = Telepathy ( ) = Piccolo's private thoughts {} = Special guest. KAMI-SAMA!!!!  
  
*What? Hey, why does she look so weird?*  
  
'Hold on, I'll get to that.'  
  
Looking down at the girl he held he traced a claw over one of the lines on her face, "Where do you come from?" his voice was low and rumbled in his throat.  
  
Evergreen extended a slender finger to the empty space she once occupied.  
  
*Impossible!!!*  
  
"You don't believe me, huh?" she sighed.  
  
"Are you mentally ill or something?" the Namek quirked a brow ridge at her.  
  
"I had to become human because you were going to kill me! Oak gave up her life to me so I could become who I am right now; don't you get it?!"  
  
Piccolo looked at the fallen Oak skeptically.  
  
*This is insane.*  
  
'What should I do?' replied the demon, at a loss for once.  
  
*Check to see if the Oak is dead!*  
  
Reaching with his free hand, Piccolo snapped a branch off the mighty tree. Any green flesh that would have supplied Oak with nourishment was dusty and hollow.  
  
*Hmm.well.get her out of the water you numbskull! She's freezing!*  
  
'Oh, right.'  
  
Easing onto the grassy ledge, Piccolo pulled the girl out of the water, only to realize she wasn't wearing any clothes.  
  
'Ack!'  
  
*Daaaaaaaamn!*  
  
"Hey kid, where are your clothes?"  
  
"I don't have any.but I can get some!"  
  
*I bet you could!*  
  
'NAIL!'  
  
Tearing from Piccolo's grasp she ran to a tree whose bark was flaking off in large sheets. Wrapping herself from her breasts to her knees a snap of her fingers and a flash of light formed a light, sandy-brown dress.  
  
*What is she, an elf?*  
  
"I think this looks like what humans wear, huh?"  
  
"Come here, kid," the demon commanded.  
  
Prancing somewhat unsteadily, Evergreen approached the man she loved so dearly.  
  
~Wow.he's taller than I am now! I-I can't believe he can actually see me!~  
  
The girl couldn't hide her smile as he looked her over again.  
  
"Piccolo, I'm so glad you're here and.and with me right now!"  
  
The Namek cocked a brow ridge at her.  
  
"I mean, now you won't be lonely anymore! I can be your friend and cheer you up cuz I love you so much!" her jeweled eyes twinkled.  
  
*We got ourselves a stalker, m'boys!*  
  
{She's adorable!}  
  
'Feh!'  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Piccolo shot an eye laser three inches infront of Evergreen's toes, "Sorry but I don't need anyone to 'cheer me up.'"  
  
Evergreen looked hurt, the glimmer in her eyes fading slowly, "You can't mean that, I've seen you before! Without Gohan you're so alone, don't you care about yourself?"  
  
"Don't you tell me about caring for myself! I'll cut you down with those lasers if you don't stop digging into my life!"  
  
"You already DID!" Evergreen shouted, revealing a scar on her right ankle in the shape of an X.  
  
(Holy shit!)  
  
*No doubts here! She's a tree wench!*  
  
"Get away from me." Piccolo growled.  
  
{No son, don't do it!}  
  
*Don't listen to him, she might use her sap to choke you to death!*  
  
{Nail, you keep quiet!}  
  
Evergreen took an involuntary step back, her right hand clenched against her chest. Her green brows furrowed with confusion and pain.  
  
"Get away!"  
  
Startled by his loud voice, Evergreen darted into the woods like a frightened deer, leaving Piccolo alone as he had wished.  
  
{You better not ever speak to me again!} 


	4. Ah, Love

CHAPTER 4-AH, LOVE  
  
A/N: Long time no update, eh? I hope to continue this story and update more frequently. And, as always, your reviews do help! Please R/R! =) Enjoy!  
  
Note: Gohan is a university student who lives off campus in an apartment. Videl has her own apartment; so, they're not married yet. They are the comic relief, OOC, ridiculous, and all that jazz! ^_~*  
  
Reminder: * * = Nail ~ ~ = Evergreen and/or Trees ' ' = Telepathy ( ) = Piccolo's private thoughts {} = Special guest. KAMI-SAMA!!!!  
  
Gohan looked at his watch again; Videl had been in their bathroom for almost an hour. The young man had planned a surprise visit to see Piccolo today and was a little eager to leave as soon as possible, hoping to catch the demon before he started his daily training.  
  
Videl finally descended the stairs, clad in a tight, short sky-blue dress. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Gohan sitting at his table. Within seconds she was in Gohan's arms.  
  
"Oh Videl, I waited so long! I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too, Gohan! Maybe next time you could come in the bathroom with me; that way we won't be apart for a second!" Videl's eyes grew misty.  
  
"I mean, gosh, we haven't seen each other since, like, yesterday!"  
  
"Oh, 13 hours away from you is like 13 eternities in HFIL, Gohan!"  
  
They cling to each other like barnacles and start kissing passionately. After about five minutes of sucking face, Gohan pulls away.  
  
"Gotta go see Mr. Piccolo today!"  
  
"Oh! That's right!" Videl blushed, "Time just flies when I'm with you! Hee hee!"  
  
"I know......" Gohan sighed.  
  
Both reached the doorway and blasted off into the clear, blue sky. They pulled a loop, leaving a vapor trail in the shape of a heart in the sky before they took off in the direction of Piccolo's ki.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo stopped walking as a strange feeling hit his stomach...... GUILT.  
  
'She could starve to death...... she's not used to being human...'  
  
*Is she used to being a psycho?!*  
  
{Piccolo, I know I said you better not ever speak to me again but I gotta say something...... You are a LONER! Get a freakin' social life!}  
  
*Like you should talk, old man! Your only friend was a black genie dude that lived on the Tenkai!*  
  
{At least I didn't PUSH people away!!!}  
  
'Maybe I should go find her.'  
  
{I think you should.}  
  
*Whatever, man! All Piccolo needs is a good MAN to treat him right!*  
  
'I don't know what kinda crap you did on Namek, boy, but I'm not like that!'  
  
Nail takes control of Piccolo's right hand and rubs the Namek's firm butt.  
  
*Ooooh, yeeeaaahhh!!!!*  
  
Piccolo regains control of his hand and snarls at Nail, who is in the process of laughing his nonexistent ass off. Then he frowns in the direction he came from and storms off, retracing his footsteps.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Evergreen was curled into a ball in an attempt to hush her thunderous stomach.  
  
"Why does it keep doing that?!" she shouted outloud in complete frustration.  
  
"It's because you need food, idiot!" a baritone voice boomed behind the confused girl.  
  
Evergreen turned around to see Piccolo, in all his glory...... grabbing his own ass. She gave him a weird look and he turned suddenly to see that Nail had control over his hand again.  
  
"God dammit, Nail! Not HERE!!!"  
  
*How about later then??? Hee hee! I can do more than just massage you ass!*  
  
'You are going to DIE..... Uh..... AGAIN!'  
  
*You gunna kill me with looooooooooove???*  
  
Kami mentally knocks Nail out.  
  
'Thanks, old man. I owe ya one.'  
  
Returning his attention to the girl before him he drew two apples out of his pocket and tossed them to her feet.  
  
"Eat these, they'll help."  
  
Evergreen eyed the fruit before her before she picked one of the ruby apples up and sniffed it.  
  
"How do you 'eat these'?"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and snatched up the other apple, holding it up to his mouth.  
  
"Like this... See my teeth? Watch them work!" and with that he sank his fangs into a good hunk of apple flesh. Then he quickly spat it out, detesting the taste of food in his mouth.  
  
Evergreen sank her teeth into her apple, much the same way Piccolo had, and then spat the hunk out onto the forest floor. Piccolo's eyes shot open.  
  
"NO! Don't spit it out! Swallow it!"  
  
"Swallow....?"  
  
Piccolo paled a bit.  
  
{Looks like you're trapped, my son} the kindly guardian snickered.  
  
'This sucks more ass than NAIL!!!!'  
  
Piccolo took his apple again and bit off a smaller piece. He made sure Evergreen was watching him and then he craned his head back and swallowed the apple. The girl watched as Piccolo's Adam's apple shifted up and then down as the food traveled down toward his stomach....... However, he promptly leaned over and threw up his food. Before Evergreen could follow his example again, Piccolo apologized for his loss of composure and assured her that she did not have to "blow chunks," as he so bluntly put it. By the time Evergreen had finished her apple both she and the demon were exhausted. Evergreen eased back onto the grass and gazed up at the sky before she felt her eyelids fall shut and she drifted off into a light sleep. Piccolo looked down at Evergreen, trying to decide whether to go or stay, when Gohan and Videl arrived. Piccolo blushed when Gohan looked from him to Evergreen to Videl and then back to Piccolo with an inquisitive look on his face.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo...... Is this your girlfriend???"  
  
A/N: Ta-da! I did it! Yay! Please review!!!! =D 


	5. Love Makes Me Wretch

CHAPTER 5-Love Makes Me Wretch  
  
A/N: Here we go once again with the update, every time I hope that it gets a high rate! (I love www.homestarrunner.com)!  
  
Reminder: * * = Nail ~ ~ = Evergreen and/or Trees ' ' = Telepathy ( ) = Piccolo's private thoughts {} = Special guest. KAMI-SAMA!!!!  
  
Piccolo stared down at the sleeping Evergreen and snarled, "Like Hell she is!"  
  
*Dude! Dump her on Gohan!!!*  
  
{That's an awful idea! Piccolo, don't you dare listen to him!}  
  
*If you don't, you'll be stuck with a whiney little bitch for the rest of your life!*  
  
'Oh, like you're any better, Nail?'  
  
*Hey! You gotta agree with me! She'd drive you nuts! And I sure as Hell don't wanna be around when she realizes she doesn't know how to take a shit!*  
  
'Got a point there......'  
  
Piccolo smirked and extended a hand to Gohan's shoulder, as was his customary greeting to the young fighter.  
  
"Actually Gohan, I found her..... for you! I recall you telling me that you had problems getting a girlfriend awhile ago; so, I, uh, found one for ya!" Piccolo looked desperate.  
  
Videl's sapphire eyes narrowed severely, "SO! Is this true, Gohan? You want another woman?!"  
  
"What?!" Gohan whirled around to find steam spouting out of her ears, her face red with rage.  
  
"That's it, Gohan! WE'RE THROUGH AGAIN!!!!!" and with that, Satan's daughter blasted off and headed back to the university.  
  
Piccolo's face brightened greatly, 'I should feel really bad about this but.....'  
  
"This sucks! We broke up twice LAST week! I thought I'd at least have her around for 5 days before she left again; buying flowers and chocolates is getting to be really expensive! And if I have to give her another foot massage...."  
  
".........." Piccolo's face twisted in disgust.  
  
"Well Gohan, this girl, Evergreen, is a nice girl-definitely your, uh, 'type,' I'd say; why don't you and her go run along and get acquainted, hmm???"  
  
Piccolo practically shoved Gohan on top of Evergreen, who had awoken with Videl's yelling and was still rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Evergirl, I found a friend for you, he's gunna be your boyfriend, keep you out of my hair, away from my forest, and outta my sight for good, okay? See ya, kid!"  
  
Gohan squirmed in Piccolo's grasp, "But....."  
  
Piccolo leaned down to whisper in Gohan's ear, "Be sure to house train her too, kid!"  
  
Gohan cried out, "But Piccolo!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You said to keep her out of your hair..... but you're bald."  
  
"....... Shut-up and GET GOING!!!! I have to meditate RIGHT NOW!" and with that Piccolo's eyes began to glow with a mysterious sky-blue energy before Gohan and a very confused Evergreen were teleported back to Gohan's apartment.  
  
*YES!!!!!!!* If Nail were physically capable of jumping up and down, he would have.  
  
'And now for some peace and quiet......' and Piccolo headed toward his favorite waterfall to meditate.  
  
A/N: Hee hee!!! Sucks to your ass-mars, you won't know what happens until the next update.... soooooooooo.... Please review! =) 


	6. In a Real Pickle

A/N: This chapter was written after an insanely hard training session (I did say I was a martial artist ^_~); the adrenaline has put me in the perfect zany mood for this insane story! So, ENJOY and be sure to review!  
  
Gohan and Evergreen landed in a heap in the scholar's apartment. After a lot of shuffling and twisting around, both of them managed to disentangle their limbs and then resorted to hugging their knees, rocking back and forth singing the circus song.  
  
Doo doo doodoodoodoo doo doo doodoo doo doo doodoodoodoo doo doo doodoo!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo was practically dancing through the forest as he threw his clothes left and right; he was nearing the waterfall and decided a good swim would be a great investment.  
  
"After all, it's not everyday a guy like me is successful at ridding himself of a stupid, googoly-eyed woman! Those morons at fanfiction dot net still won't stop fantasizing about me! Especially that TiffyAngel character! That girl is weeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiird!"  
  
*I think she's hot! A girl that can draw like she can has got to be good in be--*  
  
(A/N: Nail's giving me too much credit! LOL!)  
  
'NAIL!!!! This is a FAN girl you're talking about! Those women could tear a man apart with their strange FANatical antics!'  
  
*They could tear me apart ANYDAY! I'd tame them savage breasts---er-- -beasts!*  
  
'Riiiiiiiight......'  
  
"Hey, I was gunna go for a swim. Now, SHUT UP!" Piccolo screamed aloud to make his point even more dynamic.  
  
*Sir, yes, sir!*  
  
And, for once, Piccolo was left with peace and quite, just as he had asked for.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan stopped rocking back and forth and glared at Evergreen, "It's all Piccolo's fault that Videl is mad at me again! What the Hell is his problem and why are YOU here?"  
  
Evergreen looked sad and sighed, "I don't know......"  
  
"My own sensei betrayed me! I feel so... so.... ANGRY!" Gohan grabbed Evergreen up by her arm and raced into the computer room with her. Nearly throwing the girl onto a chair, Gohan turned on the computer. After a few minutes, his desktop was visible and the young scholar clicked on a blue "e" icon that had the word "Internet" underneath it; a big screen popped up and Gohan typed the words "www.fanfiction.net" into the search bar before hitting "enter."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Videl was in her room, steaming at what Piccolo had just caused between her and her beloved Gohan.  
  
"If it weren't for that awful green bean, my Gohan and I would be making out right now! Now we have to make up and he SUCKS at giving foot massages! Stupid Piccolo..... stupid inexperienced..... inexperienced?" Videl's blue eyes flashed suddenly. "That's right, I remember Gohan telling me that his dear old sensei has never shown any interest in the female sex before.... he's probably scared shitless of the idea of a girl falling for him! And what happened? A girl fell for him and he ran away like a ball-less loser! I think it's time to corrupt Mr. Piccolo's innocent mind!" and with that, Videl grabbed the nearest porn video in her room and capsulated her uber-high-tech TV before she raced out the door.  
  
A/N: Trouble's ahead! Especially since my writer's block has been defeated! Please review, my patient readers! Thanx! 


	7. AntiHeroes

Reminder: * * = Nail ~ ~ = Evergreen and/or Trees ' ' = Telepathy ( ) = Piccolo's private thoughts {} = Special guest. KAMI-SAMA!!!!  
  
When we last left our anti-heroes, Piccolo was enjoying a cool swim in a nearby lake, while Videl was preparing herself for the utmost revenge. In addition, Gohan had taken the completely confused Evergreen to his computer room and logged onto Fanfiction dot net......  
  
Gohan did a search until he found the story he was looking for.....  
  
"Evergreen, can you read?"  
  
The girl stared at the screen, a bit confused with all the symbols (AKA words) on the big white background before her, "I don't think so...."  
  
Gohan sighed in agitation but resigned himself to doing anything that could possibly get himself out of the mess his dear, old sensei had made for him.  
  
"Okay, Evergreen, I'm gunna read you some stories here that will teach you how to win a guy's heart, more specifically, Mr. Piccolo's heart."  
  
"REALLY?!" the girl was ecstatic.  
  
"You betcha! I know my sensei was a bit harsh with you but that's just because you're not behaving the way men like you to; so, by the time I'm done with you, you'll have that Namek practically panting for your attention!  
  
"Now, let's begin......"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Videl pranced happily through the forest, having learned how to sense ki from Gohan, it was easy for her to pinpoint Piccolo's exact location. Upon approaching the lake, Videl screamed at the sight of the eight-foot tall Namek standing naked (A/N: Mmm.... Naked) on the bank. Before she knew it, Piccolo was writhing on the ground in agony.  
  
"Oh boy, I did it again...." she sighed.  
  
When Piccolo had recovered, he generated some clothes to cover his body before speeding toward his ears' offender, his eyes threatening war.  
  
"You little bi---" Piccolo stopped when a kinky video cover was shoved into his face. On it were two girls and one rather buff guy twisted in all kinds of contortionist positions; the poor Namek couldn't tell where one person ended and another began.  
  
"I brought you a little tape to watch."  
  
"No way!"  
  
*Oh Hell, YES!*  
  
'Shut-up, Nail!'  
  
"You are gunna watch this right NOW..... or I'll just keep coming back into your forest and do THIS until your ears explode!" and with that Videl let out the most terrifying, ear-piercing whistle Piccolo had ever heard.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
"Piccolo? .... Can you hear me now? ..... Can you hear me now? ..... How about now? GOOD! Now lets get started!"  
  
Piccolo wiped away some of the blood that had dripped out of his ears earlier and sat on the forest floor before the huge TV the black-haired vixen had brought with her. In the tape went and the show began.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"An involuntary growl tore from the depths of Piccolo's throat as Deshee pressed her small frame against his muscular chest. His hands reached up and under her wings, massaging the tender flesh beneath the ivory appendages.  
  
"Deshee's mouth opened, allowing Piccolo entrance. Their tongues intertwined, sending electrifying pleasure through both of their hungry bodies....." Gohan continued to read from the story despite the fact that reading the heated lemon was having adverse effects on his own body. 'Just a little longer,' he thought to himself, 'Just a little longer.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"OOOOOOOH! AAAAAAAH! OOOOOOH YEEESSSSSSSS!"  
  
Piccolo stared at the screen in absolute horror (A/N: Kinda like this -- 0_0 ), while Videl bit her lip to suppress the desire building within her system.  
  
"Gohan bought this for my last birthday. It's a bit hard-core but I love it; we watch it together sometimes..... when I watch it alone.... it reminds me of him."  
  
"That's quite enough!" Piccolo shouted. He was beyond irritated, the film was tacky, the actors were obviously acting, and Piccolo's body was rebelling against him.  
  
'This sucks....'  
  
*This is AWESOME! I haven't felt this good since I was on Namek!*  
  
{Nail.... please.... some of us are too old to think about such things....}  
  
*You know you like it you old hentai!*  
  
{Show some respect you insolent little fag!}  
  
*..... You just said 'fag' like it was a bad thing....*  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and continued to watch the film, agitated in every way possible.  
  
A/N: That's all for now! If you'd like me to speed along with the updates on this particular story, send me your lemons; I'll put them in with Gohan and Evergreen but I need your permission and story first. You will get full credit at the top of each chapter (so, if anyone submits something that is NOT their own work, everyone will know it; this has to be YOUR work). Just remember that I can't use everyone's stories but I will try to incorporate as many parts (as you saw above with my story) as possible. Please send your stories and such to picschick03@yahoo.com! Thanks! 


	8. Soooo Confoooosed

Reminder: * * = Nail ~ ~ = Evergreen and/or Trees ' ' = Telepathy ( ) = Piccolo's private thoughts {} = Special guest. KAMI-SAMA!!!!  
  
"Piccolo placed his hands on the underside of her arms, pulling her completely up onto the bed. He slid his hands down the sides of her body. She shivered when he took his pointed nails and lightly ran them back up the sides of her body. Piccolo leaned down onto his forearms and pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue past her lips. Her tongue immediately rose to meet his, massaging his and taking in his taste. Pulling away, Piccolo ran his tongue over his lips and pressed his lips against her throat, kissing his way down her sternum. Turning his head to the side he took her small nipple into his mouth, suckling and lapping at he hardening flesh. A groan escaped her lips as he mouthed the sensitive flesh, her nails dragging up his back pulling the shirttail out of his pants. Turning his attention to the neglected breast, Piccolo wrapped his lips around the nipple and began to treat it to the same pleasure that he had the other. His hand traveled down between their bodies, lightly brushing over her firm stomach muscles. Her hips bucked up as his fingers touched her. 'Quit teasing me Piccolo,' moaned Delta, sweat breaking out over her body. 'Now why would I do that,' chuckled Piccolo, his voice becoming hoarse as she reached down and rubbed her hand across the bulge in his black pants. 'You are apparently evil,' grinned Delta grabbing him by the shirt and flipping him over onto his back. Straddling his waist, Delta leaned down and began to work her lips against his, slowly unbuttoning his shirt," Gohan paused and pulled the collar of his shirt to the side in an attempt to cool his body off; it felt like a furnace in his T-shirt and jeans.  
Suddenly, Evergreen sprang out of her seat and dashed over to Gohan's closet.  
"What are you doing?" Gohan was beyond flustered and he wished with all his heart that Evergreen would just leave so he could relieve himself of his pent up passion.  
"I need something to wear that will make Piccolo fall in love with me! I need the wings Deshee had and the dress with no panties that Delta had!"  
Gohan considered this carefully.. "There isn't much in my closet but we could go downtown, there's a little sex shop we could stop by, they have some cute outfits there."  
Evergreen's eyes lit up, "Really?!?!? Will they make Piccolo fall in love with me?!"  
"You bet they will!" Gohan managed a cheesy wink for added effect and it won her over.  
"OKAY! Let's go right now!"  
The sight of Evergreen eagerly dashing out the door had Gohan elated to no end.  
"I'll be out there in a minute, I gotta go.. um.. relieve myself.." ************************************************************************  
"HARDER, BABY! OOOOH, YEAH! DAMN, YOU CHICKS ARE HOOOOOT!!!"  
{Goodness, this really is in poor taste...}  
'I hear ya, old man..'  
*What are you old fogies talkin' about?! This is the shit, man!*  
{I only hope Evergreen isn't being subjected to this kind of treatment..}  
*And why not? She could learn a few things from this kinda stuff!*  
'Yeah, like how to degrade herself! Or she could end up getting herself in serious trouble by coming on to the wrong kinda guy..'  
{I feel so sorry for her. If Gohan and Videl are into this kind of stuff..}  
*But that chick was annoying!*  
'Still... maybe I was a bit rough with her..'  
{A bit?}  
'FINE! I'll go get her back! Hold on a sec, lemme talk to Videl..'  
"Ahhhh! Yeah!" Videl moaned along with the video, her hands out of viewing range.  
'JESUS CHRIST! Um... she's a little busy right now...'  
*Aw, daaaaaaamn!* ***********************************************************************  
Evergreen smiled and twirled around in front of the mirror; she wore a slinky mini-skirted dress that showed plenty of leg and cleavage and you could just see a hint of the garter and lacy stockings she wore underneath the whole get-up. She even had a pair of fairy wings strapped to her shoulders. Overall, she looked like a regular hooker.  
Gohan beamed when he saw her, "Perfect!" ***********************************************************************  
"Videl? Videeeel? .. VIDEEEEEEEEL!!!!!!"  
"ACK! What the hell do you think you're doing, Piccolo?! You're not suppos---uh oh.."  
"Forget where you were, baka onna?! Now if you could please stop playing with yourself, I'd like to see Evergreen!"  
Videl's eyes bugged out of her head, "You would?! ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS?!?!?!?!"  
"Um.. I said I wanted to see her didn't I?"  
"Holy cheese! This is great, this worked out even better than I thought it would! Hold on a sec and I'll call Gohan!" ***********************************************************************  
"He could?! ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS?!?!?!?!"  
"I said he would didn't I?" Videl's voice came out loud and clear on the other line.  
"Well, that's great! Evergreen wants to see him too; in fact, we just went to the SS a minute ago and got her a kinky little number to show Mr. Piccolo!" "Aw, you went to Sensual Surprises without me?" "It was for a noble cause, I had to get her outta here to get you back!" Gohan prayed Videl wouldn't pick a fight over this. "And I got you flowers, chocolates, and my hands are itching to give you a foot massage!" The young scholar cringed. "Oh Gohan, you sweet SWEET angel! Come back home to me, darling, and let's make some reeeaaal love!"  
"Alrighty-then! But first we have to get Piccolo and Evergreen together, I'll meet you and Piccolo at the apartment in 5 minutes, okay?"  
Videl sighed on the other line, "I'll be missing you terribly..."  
"Distance does make the heart grow fonder.." And then Gohan sighed in turn.  
"HURRY THE FUCK UUUUP!!!!" Piccolo's voice boomed from the other line.  
"Jesus, Piccolo, I'll get off in a second!"  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID DURING THE VIDEO!!!!!!"  
"VIDEL!?!?!" Gohan's voice cracked with the shock he felt.  
"I missed you, Gohan-kun..."  
"I understand. See ya soon!" ************************************************************************  
The doorbell rang and Gohan leapt from his chair, "Evergreen, go answer the door! When you see Piccolo, go and kiss him; while you're doing that, slip your hands down his pants, okay?"  
"He'll like it, huh?"  
"You bet he will!"  
Evergreen pranced over to the door and swung it open. Videl waltzed inside and smirked at Evergreen, "Lookin' cute, cutie!"  
The tree girl didn't even so much as respond, her eyes were glued to Piccolo's. Her heart was pounding and her hands were trembling.  
"E. Evergreen?" Piccolo's voice strained in an effort to not crack at the sight before him.  
'What happened to her?'  
*Something good, I'd say!*  
{Poor thing, she looks so confused...}  
Just then Evergreen grabbed Piccolo by the ears and pressed his lips to hers, she then let her delicate hands trail down the Namek's neck, over his pecs, along his abs, and into his pants.  
'SHIT! I'D SAY SHE'S QUITE CONFUSED!' A/N: LOL! Looks like Piccolo's in for a rough ride with Evergreen! Just what has he gotten himself into? I'd like to personally thank Delta for sending me her lemon fic, it really helped get me out of my Writer's Block and I'd also like to thank PathWalker for blackmailing me into typing this episode since she finished her story first! LOL! Take care you guys! 


	9. Getting Serious

Piccolo's legs buckled as Evergreen pressed her body against his and he couldn't control his own hands as they moved to lift her off the ground. Still attached at the lips, Piccolo strode into Gohan's apartment.  
  
"Hey, way to go, Piccolo-san!" Gohan pumped his fist in the air, glad to be rid of Evergreen and even more glad to have Videl wrapped around him once again. Then Gohan noticed that Piccolo was marching toward HIS bedroom! Before the scholar could so much as call Piccolo back, the door had been slammed and locked.  
  
"Sucks to my ass-mar!" the boy rested his head in his palms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Oooooh, that's right! Go Piccy! Go Piccy!* Nail was doing a mental victory dance as Piccolo inched Evergreen's skirt above her hips.  
  
{Um.. Son?}  
  
'Not now!' Piccolo growled as he tore the front of the girl's dress down the middle, burying his hand into her soft cleavage.  
  
{Piccolo, this isn't right! You shouldn't be doing this!}  
  
'I said DAMARE*!!!!!'  
  
*Yeah, pipe down, ya old fart! Action action, we want action! A-C-T- I-O-N!!!!*  
  
{......}  
  
*Ooooooh, do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight! Woo! Get down tonight!*  
  
'NAIL, you shut up too!'  
  
*Geeze, fine Mr. Man!*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
The sun had just set and Gohan and Videl had left the apartment in search of a coffee shop, while Piccolo and Evergreen lay asleep on Gohan's bed, exhausted from the day's "activities."  
  
It was Evergreen who woke up first. Frightened and not knowing where she was, she immediately began to tremble. The tiny vibrations her shivers sent through the mattress pulled Piccolo from his light nap.  
  
"N.. Nani?" He yawned wide, exposing his dangerous fangs.  
  
There was a muffled sob to his right and he leaned over to see Evergreen crying into the depths of her pillow.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
{Wouldn't YOU like to know..}  
  
"Evergreen?"  
  
The girl flinched like she'd been hit, "You.. You don't love me, do you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
*He just DID!*  
  
{Not like that, boy! Piccolo just ruined her!}  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened in shock as he heard Kami-sama's words.  
  
'I.. I did no such thing!'  
  
"Evergreen?"  
  
"You don't LOVE me and I just.. WE just..." her sobs wracked her naked body and she ran into the bathroom. Piccolo just sat on the bed stupefied beyond words.  
  
The sound of the shower running calmed the Namek's nerves a bit but he was still completely confused. The muffled sounds of Evergreen's voice reached Piccolo's ears and he listened as best he could.  
  
"Oak... I ruined what you gave to me... Oh, Dende-sama.. I feel dirty... Why won't the dirt come off? What's going on here?! Get it off! Get it OOOOOFF!!!" a pained scream followed her panicked dialogue.  
  
Piccolo flew off the bed and burst into the bathroom to find Evergreen staring at her raw arms, blood bubbling up out of a few places that had been worn to the muscle.  
  
"Oh, Piccolo.. The dirt won't go away, not even here," she sobbed as she parted her legs in front of him. Blood was streaming down her legs; the Namek let his eyes scan up her long legs before he found the source of the blood. She'd attacked her womanhood with a razor, patches of hair were missing and long scratches from the blade ran up and down her femininity. The razor itself was a gory sight and Piccolo shuddered.  
  
'Why.. Why did she do this?'  
  
{Because of YOU!}  
  
*Oh.. man...*  
  
{You think you two would listen to me once in awhile! Well, I hope you're BOTH happy; you've destroyed a human female within the course of ONE DAY! Maybe I was wrong about your heart, Piccolo, maybe you really are like your father..}  
  
Piccolo's legs began to shake, "Evergreen... why?"  
  
"You made the dirt and it won't come off! It's all YOUR FAAAAAAAAUUUUUUULT!"  
  
The Namek's ears rang at her high-pitched scream and he squeezed his eyes shut to stop his brain from vibrating in his skull. However, his ears were able to pick up the sounds of Evergreen throwing up into the toilet next to her..  
  
*Now this could mean one of two things. She could have an ulcer or..*  
  
'Don't EVEN think like that, Nail!'  
  
{I hope she is; you'd deserve it!}  
  
'Oh Hell...'  
  
*Japanese for "Shut up." 


End file.
